


You Have To Be Quiet

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sharing a Bed, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: Sirius visits Remus over the winter holidays and neither can sleep without the other.





	You Have To Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Tumblr Valentine's Project. 
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: I'm really just a slut for Sirius spending his winter/summer holiday in Wales at Remus' house, and since they're banned from using magic they have to come up with other ways to pass the time. (Or if you wanna make it sexier... have them trying to keep quiet at night without a silencing spell after Remus' parents have gone to bed lmao.)

Remus stared at the ceiling above his bed and sighed. He knew there was no way he was going to go to sleep anytime soon with Sirius sleeping just across the hall. 

He knew bringing his boyfriend home for the winter holidays was going to be stressful, but he really wanted his parents to get to know Sirius as more than just his best mate. They had been amazing and incredibly accepting so far, but asking them to let their only son and his boyfriend share a bed was probably pushing it too far. 

Just as he closed his eyes and resigned himself to try to get some sleep he heard his door creak quietly open. He propped himself up on his elbows and saw Sirius slip silently inside his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

“What are you doing, Padfoot?” Remus whispered.

Sirius jumped, startled, almost knocking over the lamp on his desk. He tiptoed over to Remus’ bed and slid in beside him. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Sirius grinned, his voice low.

Remus rolled his eyes. “If my parents catch you in here they’re going to skin us both alive.”

Sirius rolled onto his side, his head propped on one hand and wrapped the other arm around Remus’ torso. “We’re not doing anything, I just missed you. I’m too used to sleeping next to you.”

Remus couldn’t hold back his grin. “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep either.”

“It’s been so great being here with you, Moony. Your parents are bloody wonderful.” Sirius said softly. “They’ve been so nice to me, even knowing I’m shagging their son!”

Remus hid his head in Sirius’ chest, trying to contain his laughter. “They don’t know we’re shagging, Pads!”

Sirius kissed the side of his head and grinned, waggling his eyebrows when Remus met his eyes. “They’ve seen how devastatingly handsome I am. They have to know you can’t keep your hands off me.”

Remus smacked his chest lightly. “Need I remind you who crawled into whose room and with your ego so big it’s a miracle it fit through the door.”

Sirius smirked. “That’s not the only thing that’s big.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Oh Merlin...what do I have to do to shut your mouth? My parents are going to hear us and they’re not going to be nice to you if they find you in my bed.”

Sirius leaned forward and captured Remus’ lips in a soft kiss, pulling back slightly after a few moments. “Well then, I guess we’re going to have to be really quiet.”

Sirius dove under the covers, pulling Remus’ pajama bottoms down past his hips. 

“Sirius!”

Sirius looked up, a wicked grin on his face. “Shh, Moony. You have to be quiet.” He winked and as his dark head moved lower Remus’ head hit his pillow. 

Remus bit his fist, stifling the moan that threatened to escape. Payback was going to be a bitch, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. :-)


End file.
